Jerky Jasper
Jerky Jasper is the 1st episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 4, and the 105th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa tries to meet Pizza Steve's imaginary friend, but when he learns he's not young enough to see him he decides to turn himself into a baby. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Jerky Jasper Minor Characters *Travis (Mentioned) *Travis' Parents (Mentioned) Plot The episode starts with the RV shaking and loud music playing, Mr. Gus is reading a book and finds the music too distracting so he stops reading and heads into the RV to find out where it's coming from. Mr. Gus arrives at Pizza Steve's room and tells him to turn the music down, Pizza Steve claims that he's meditating, Mr. Gus suggests him to use headphones, Pizza Steve ignores him turning up the volume and saying that there's no headphones option. Uncle Grandpa is putting together a RV in a bottle, he's about to put on the last piece until he feels the shaking and the bottle flies into the air and almost goes into the ceiling fan, the bottle lands safely until another beat from the music causes the ceiling fan to fall on the bottle, this angers Uncle Grandpa and vows to give the culprit a scolding. The music continues to break things in the RV as Uncle Grandpa goes to Pizza Steve's room, he then asks Mr. Gus who is making the RV shake like this because they're going to get a scolding, Mr. Gus pulls oven Pizza Steve's box to let him see for himself and the music vibrates them to fall inside. Mr. Gus unplugs Pizza Steve's stereo and he wants to know what's the big idea, Uncle Grandpa tells Pizza Steve that his project is ruined and it's because of his music making the RV shake and tells him to get ready for a scolding, Pizza Steve tries to lie and say it was Mr. Gus, he then makes up a name at the last second saying it was Mr. Jerky Jasper and that's what he's going with. Mr. Gus tells him that he doesn't have a friend named Jerky Jasper, Pizza Steve claims that he does and he's much cooler than him, he's really big, has bat wings on his head, tanks tracks for feet, flames for a tail, and a catfish for a arm, Uncle Grandpa says that he sounds so cool that he's not mad anymore and that he'd love to meet him, Pizza Steve says that he can't because he's imaginary and he can't see him because he doesn't have a youthful mind. Uncle Grandpa states that he does have a youthful mind and he pulls his brain out and it's covered in baby toys, Pizza Steve is disgusted and he corrects himself by saying a youthful body, and then he leaves. Mr. Gus tries to get Pizza Steve's attention and he drags Uncle Grandpa with him, he tells Pizza Steve that Uncle Grandpa always fall for his nonsense and that he'll only get obsessed and it'll get out of control. Uncle Grandpa tells Pizza Steve that he's already obsessed and ready to push it out of control, Mr. Gus tells him to don't listen to Pizza Steve, Uncle Grandpa then begs for Pizza Steve to let him see Jerky Jasper. Pizza Steve says that Uncle Grandpa has to actually be young to his him, and that now he's super old to never speak of him again. Uncle Grandpa then realizes that he has to turn himself younger, he reaches into Belly Bag and turns back a clock and he turns 15 again, now Uncle Grandpa asks to meet Jerky Jasper. Pizza Steve says later when he's not busy, Uncle Grandpa gets mad and he tells Mr. Gus to tell Pizza Steve to let him meet Jerky Jasper, Mr. Gus says to leave him out of it and he walks away, Uncle Grandpa is mad that Mr. Gus is always taking Pizza Steve's side and that Travis' parents lets him hang out with whoever he wants, Pizza Steve tells Uncle Grandpa to go live with Travis and that he works too hard for this family, Pizza Steve snaps out of it and tells Uncle Grandpa that he's not young enough and to stop being such a baby about it. Uncle Grandpa then reaches inside Belly Bag and turns back the clock and he turns into a baby, he then goes into the elevator to find Jerky Jasper. Pizza Steve tells him good luck, Mr. Gus says that he should be ashamed of himself. Uncle Grandpa then crawls to Pizza Steve's room to find Jerky Jasper, Uncle Grandpa tries to remember what he looked like again and begins to create a physical form of Jerky Jasper. Uncle Grandpa finally sees Jerky Jasper and believes that he looks like Pizza Steve said, Jerky Jasper wants to know what else Pizza Steve said about him, Uncle Grandpa said that it was him that broke his RV in a bottle. Jerky Jasper says the Pizza Steve is a big fat liar and that he never broke a thing of his, he then grabs Pizza Steve's guitar and know who's stuff he'll break, and smashes the guitar. Mr. Gus is telling Pizza Steve that he's really something else and that he's not going to admit it, Pizza Steve wonders what can go wrong, they hear crashing and they go to Pizza Steve's room. Pizza Steve opens the box to room and sees Uncle Grandpa talking to no one, Uncle Grandpa asks them if they can see Jerky Jasper and he's standing there, Pizza Steve tells him that he's not falling for this one. Jerky Jasper asks if that's the Pizza Steve he's said he broke his stuff, Jerky Jasper tells Pizza Steve that it's time to teach him to watch what he says about other people, Uncle Grandpa tells Pizza Steve that Jerky Jasper wants to give him a scolding. Pizza Steve has no idea what he's talking about and that he doesn't see or hear anyone, Jerky Jasper grabs a hold of one of Pizza Steve's trophies and throws it against a wall. Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve jumps into Pizza Steve's room and they see everything flying around, Pizza Steve wants to know what's happening, Jerky Jasper tells Uncle Grandpa that he's so mad and proceeds to smash Pizza Steve's sound system. Pizza Steve doesn't know how it's being done but he tells Uncle Grandpa that he owes him 50,000 dollars, Jerky Jasper grabs hold of Pizza Steve and tells him he's going to get what he deserves for dragging his name into the mud, he throws Pizza Steve at a wall. Pizza Steve is confused as to what's happening and he gets beaten up by Jerky Jasper some more, Uncle Grandpa tells him that it's Jerky Jasper and he's been saying that you were lying about him, there's nothing Jerky Jasper can't stand is a liar and he drags Pizza Steve all over his room. Pizza Steve wants Mr. Gus to get him out of this and Mr. Gus is enjoying it too much, Pizza Steve gets smashed by Jerky Jasper and he tells Uncle Grandpa to make him stop. Uncle Grandpa wonders why can't he ask him to stop, Pizza Steve lies and says that Jerky Jasper doesn't like to ask him for favors, Jerky Jasper continues to beat up Pizza Steve. Pizza Steve comes to and tells Uncle Grandpa that he lied and confesses to Uncle Grandpa that he broke his model and he's sorry. Jerky Jasper farts fire on him, Uncle Grandpa cries about Pizza Steve lying and he asks Mr. Gus for milk, Mr. Gus figures that Pizza Steve learned his lesson and he reaches into Belly Bag and changes the clock to change Uncle Grandpa back to normal. Jerky Jasper then fades from existence and Pizza Steve falls to the floor, Mr. Gus is glad to see Uncle Grandpa back to normal and Uncle Grandpa still wants milk. Pizza Steve tells Uncle Grandpa that he's learned his lesson this time and promises to tell the truth from now on which is why he didn't break his model and that he was covering for Mr. Gus who really broke it. Uncle Grandpa gets mad at Mr. Gus gets mad at Pizza Steve. Trivia *This episode's quote is "I got crumbs in my socks!" *This is the second time we see Uncle Grandpa as a baby. The first time was in Uncle Grandpa Babies. *When Uncle Grandpa turns himself back into a baby he's wearing nothing but his propeller hat and a diaper. In Uncle Grandpa Babies he wears a rainbow colored bib, yellow shirt, belly bag and has a smaller version of his mustache. Also in Jerky Jasper his baby body is more realistic. **Although that episode wasn't particularly cannon. *Despite Pizza Steve saying he was his imaginary friend, Uncle Grandpa actually created Jerky Jasper. *From this episode and on wards, Pizza Steve room will stay as a pizza box as seen in Misfortune Cookie. *Pizza Steve blasting his music is his way of meditating. *Pizza Steve created Jerky Jasper just to get out of a scolding, and he created him to be cooler than Mr. Gus. *Pizza Steve claims that you'd have to be young to see his imaginary friend, this was proven true when Uncle Grandpa became younger. **Being at age 15 isn't enough to see Jerky Jasper. *There's a cuckoo clock in Belly Bag that determines Uncle Grandpa's age. *The guys act like a normal family when Uncle Grandpa becomes a teenager and they won't let him see Jerky Jasper. *Jerky Jasper appears invisible to older people. **And he is able to physically touch things. *Pizza Steve got a second place trophy in Burbank's strongest pizza competition. *Pizza Steve didn't learn anything when he promised not to lie and blamed Mr. Gus for the whole thing. *Running Gags: **The RV shaking. **Uncle Grandpa going to give someone a scolding. **Things in the RV breaking. **Pizza Steve blaming Mr. Gus. **Uncle Grandpa wanting to meet Jerky Jasper **Uncle Grandpa changing his age and turning younger. **Jerky Jasper breaking things. **Pizza Steve lying. **Jerky Jasper beating Pizza Steve up. **Uncle Grandpa wanting milk from Mr. Gus. *Errors: **When it cuts to Uncle Grandpa building his model, the RV was detailed. When the bottle broke, the RV wasn't detailed. **When Pizza Steve smacks Uncle Grandpa's brain, there aren't any baby toys in his brain. **When Jerky Jasper threw Pizza Steve at a wall his shades broke in half, in the next scene they're together. ***He gets them back fixed later and then they get broken again. **Jerky Jasper's arm bites off Pizza Steve's left eye, in the next scene it's gone. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 4